The present invention relates to a packaging case for packing a content such as pizza and hamburger, the packaging case being made from paper material and comprising a container integrated with a lid.
Conventionally, as a packaging case being made from paper material and comprising a container integrated with a lid, there are known packaging cases as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,476, 5,226,587 and 5,379,934. These packaging cases are formed by stamping paper material to form flaps on the periphery thereof and erecting the flaps to form side walls.
However, the above conventional packaging cases have a disadvantage that it is difficult to erect the flaps, making a fabricating work troublesome.